


Just Like You Taught Me

by FeverWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverWrites/pseuds/FeverWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can’t help the smile that he responds with. </p>
<p>“Just like I taught you?” He questions.</p>
<p>“Just like you taught me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like You Taught Me

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up super friggin' early and wanted to write something and this is the result, I guess??? Also, I imagined this as Sam being in like...middle school maybe. So Dean's in high school and stuff.

“Jeezus, Sammy.” 

Dean’s voice is tense, thick with anger, pure rage and more emotion than he would care to admit. But goddamnit his kid brother is standing in front of him with a black eye and a bloodied lip, he’s entitled.

Within seconds Dean is across the room, one handle gently cradling the side of Sam’s face as he turns his head and other is gently prodding at the bruising around his cheek bone.

“I swear, the minute I find whatever did this I’m going to rip it’s lungs out!”

There’s no response, and Sam is too quiet for Dean’s liking.

“Sammy?” He questions.

Sam is looking towards the ground, but his shoulders are moving, shaking in a way that Dean recognizes as one of two things. And suddenly the fury is back and settling in his chest because if his little brother is crying then there’s nowhere on earth whatever bastard did this can hide. But the strangled laughter slips past Sam’s lips, and he’s gazing up at Dean, his lips tilted into a smile that he can’t suppress even though blood is still sluggishly seeping from the corner of his mouth.

“I’m fine Dean.”

Sam’s voice is a little hoarse and now that he looks closer, Dean can see the slight bruising around his neck.

“Sammy, -“

“’Sides,” Sam interjects, shrugging weakly. Suddenly his smile is ferocious, something that Dean recognizes because it’s raw and fierce and purely Sam. “You should see the other guys.”

Dean can’t help the smile that he responds with. 

“Just like I taught you?” He questions.

“Just like you taught me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel up for a chat or want to yell about SPN things with me feel free to message me on here or on my Tumblr at spnshippingtrash.tumblr.com Even if you have a request or prompt, I'm always open to writing something for you lovely people.


End file.
